


Türchen 01 - ugly sweater

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Roman und Pascal führen eine Fernbeziehung. Doch manchmal, da sind sie sich trotzdem ganz, ganz nah.
Relationships: Roman Bürki/Pascal Stenzel
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Türchen 01 - ugly sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist Dezember - und damit Adventskalenderzeit! Ich habe einen Schwung Wünsche gesammelt und daraus Türchen gebastelt. 27 an der Zahl - es gibt ja auch noch die Weihnachtsfeiertage und Silvester. Viel Spaß!
> 
> Los geht es mit einem Wunsch von Seaside. Du hast Roman und Pascal mit dem Schlagwort "BVB Weihnachtspulli" eingetragen - und mir damit die Last abgenommen, das Pairing notfalls selbst einzutragen, hehe. :D
> 
> Die komplette Wunschliste findet ihr übrigens [hier](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11FhddqeumwImTEaFkLupVLw85NN8AX2LgM39SPAtSCU/edit?usp=sharing).

So. Alles bereit?

Roman blickt sich noch einmal um. Er hat es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht - hat sich in eine Decke gewickelt, in Griffnähe steht eine Tasse Tee, daneben liegt etwas Naschkram, dann noch sein Tablet mit dazugehörigem Ladekabel...

Ja. Alles bereit. Alles bereit für einen gemütlichen Abend. Fehlt nur noch...

Er nimmt sein Handy zur Hand und startet den Anruf. Lange muss er nicht warten, bis sein Gesprächspartner abhebt. Und in dem Moment, als das Bild scharf wird und er Pascal sieht, kann er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Mann, es ist so schön, ihn zu sehen.

"Hey, du." Pascal klingt belustigt, ein bisschen. Da ist ein Glucksen in seiner Stimme und verdammt, Roman mag das so gerne, er mag es allgemein, Pascal zu hören, aber er mag es besonders, wenn Pascal so glücklich oder so belustigt ist, dass man das aus seiner Stimme heraushört.

"Hey, hey." Erst einmal belässt Roman es dabei. Statt ein Gespräch zu beginnen, betrachtet er erst einmal Pascal. Ist zwar noch nicht so lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal einen Videoanruf gemacht haben, aber verdammt, wenn sie sich so selten wie zurzeit sehen können, sind die Abstände selbst dann noch zu groß, wenn Pascal fünf Minuten nach ihrem Telefonat noch einmal anklingelt, weil ihm noch etwas eingefallen ist, das er Roman unbedingt erzählen wollte.

Pascals schmales Gesicht. Seine Augen, ganz klein, weil er so strahlt. Seine spitzen Eckzähne. Sein -

Es ist nicht mehr diese Verliebtheit, nicht mehr diese Aufregung, die er spürt, wenn er Pascal sieht. Nein, mittlerweile hat sich seine Reaktion auf Pascal geändert, ist ruhiger geworden. Wenn er seinen Freund ansieht, spürt er diese Ruhe - fühlt er sich angekommen, irgendwie. Als hätte er die ganze Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet und jetzt, wo er ihn sieht, kann er sich entspannen, kann er endlich loslassen. Und verdammt, er mag das sehr, sehr gerne. Klar war es auch ganz nett, Hals über Kopf in Pascal verliebt zu sein, aber unter diesen Umständen kann er sich nicht darüber beklagen, dass sich diese Verliebtheit schon vor einiger Zeit gelegt hat. Immerhin wurde sie durch etwas wesentlich Tieferes ersetzt.

Dann wandert sein Blick ein Stück nach unten und die ganze Sentimentalität ist vergessen. "Hey, Pascal..."

"Mh?"

"Was trägst du denn da?" Viel kann er nicht erkennen. Aber er kennt den Pulli, den Pascal trägt, gut genug, um ihn wiederzuerkennen. Da reicht schon alleine der schwarz-gelb gemusterte Kragen.

Pascal hebt kurz eine Augenbraue, dann sieht auch er nach unten und plötzlich versteht er, worum es geht. Er lacht.

Eine Antwort bekommt Roman jedoch nicht. Also hakt er weiter nach. "Ist das etwa mein Pulli?"

"Mh."

"Mein Weihnachtspulli? Der, von dem du gesagt hast, dass er so furchtbar hässlich ist?" Roman lässt nicht locker. Und nun wird Pascals Reaktion etwas ausführlicher.

"Mh." Er zieht den Pulli nach oben, zieht ihn über Mund und Nase. Trotzdem hat Roman noch das Grinsen gesehen. Und verdammt, da kann er nun wirklich nicht mehr böse sein, nicht einmal gespielt.

Ein bisschen zappeln lassen kann Roman ihn nichtsdestotrotz. "Du trägst also wieder BVB-Farben. Sehnsucht nach Dortmund?"

Pascal schüttelt den Kopf, nur ganz leicht. Den Pulli lässt er nicht sinken. "Nicht wirklich. Gibt nichts, was mir von dort fehlt."

Roman will schon protestieren, will schon darauf hinweisen, dass Pascal vielleicht vereinstechnisch woanders seine Erfüllung gefunden hat, dass aber die Stadt Dortmund an sich doch noch eine Kleinigkeit vorzuweisen hat, mit der Stuttgart nicht aufwarten kann. Doch Pascal lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

Nun klingt er ganz ernst.

"Der Pulli riecht noch nach dir."


End file.
